


Eames' Daydream

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>The problem with having lots of imagination is that sometimes daydreams and reality get a little blurred. It's even worse when you are a dreamer. So when Arthur gives Eames a soft, warm look that Eames has never seen awake Eames feels he should be forgiven for assuming it was a dream. Not sure how to explain away sticking his tongue down Arthur's throat though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames' Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I did this one differently from what I’ve done any of my other stuff but I think it works. Plus I wanted to do a little forging myself. ;) Hope you enjoy it cause it was such a good prompt. Definitely prompt me again or you know a sequel!

To be perfectly honest it was all Arthur’s fault. 

 

You see, the trouble with dreams is that it is difficult to know the difference. Of course that’s where totems come into play but sometimes, sometimes the dream is so good you don’t give a damn. Well, until you find yourself doing something that you’d only do in dreams. 

 

I’m still going to blame Arthur, though. 

 

Daydreaming is one of my favorite ways to cure boredom. Arthur is my favorite subject. And it was this combination That led to one of my most embarrassing moments within my history with Arthur. But really, it was his fault, though he’ll argue against that until we’re all dead. Unless there’s an afterlife. Then he’ll just pick up where he left off for eternity. Oh darling. 

 

But I digress! 

 

As I said I have a bit of a thing about daydreaming about our dear point man. Nothing too off color, mind you. I just find myself enjoying the idea of what he might be like off the job. In the early days I figured he just holed himself in some posh New York apartment but now I know so much better but that is another story for another day. 

 

As I said I daydream about Arthur occassionally-alright quite a bit- and well, in my dreams he gets this look in his eyes when he’s looking at me. It’s soft,warm, and affectionate. Lovely. I’d never seen that look in the waking world-Arthur’s facial expressions towards me typically boiled down to annoyance or barely impressed- so it had been purely my imagination. 

 

A belief I’d strongly held, so honestly no one can blame me for kissing him when he looked at me like that once during a job! We’d done the exact same exchange so many times in my daydreams so imagine my surprise when instead of a lovely snogging session, I’d nearly gotten a cracked jaw. To this day I believe the only reason he didn’t break my jaw was because the kiss was damn good. And I’m not saying that because I’m a great kisser-and I assure you I am- but because it was better than any daydream I’d ever had. And I think Arthur felt it too. He’ll never admit it and argue that he just didn’t want to have drive me to the emergency room in the middle of a job. I know for a fact this isn’t true because one, he would have just made someone else drive me and two, anytime I bring it up he scowls like normal but his ears go the most precious shade of red that only shows up when he’s completely flustered. 

 

There’s also the entire week we spent in Morocco. But I’m obviously not allowed to talk about that, unless, and I quote, I’d like to be castrated with a rusted spoon. No imagination, that one- well perhaps not in every area. 

 

However, I can tell you he’s got his own toothbrush at my flat in Mombassa but the more exciting part is that I’ve got my very own drawer in his dresser at his posh little flat. And for Arthur that’s practically a marriage proposal. 

 

Still got a ring though-but don’t tell him or anyone-cause I’d like to the thing properly with the whole vows bit and everything. After all its not every day your dreams come true.


End file.
